Fear
by odes
Summary: Sakura seorang penderita mental disorder : Masochist. trauma apakah yang dialaminya di masa lampau sehingga dia mengalami gangguan mental seperti itu? bagaimana dengan dua pemuda dalam kehidupannya? Sasuke dan Gaara? apakah mereka bisa menerima kelainan pada gadis cantik itu? New chap is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Fear-**

**GaaSakuSasu**

**Category : AU**

**#Warning : some violence, mental disorder : masochist**

**DLDR!**

**MIND TO RIPIIU? ARIGACHUU :***

CRAASSHHH~

Darah segar segera mengalir dari luka yang terbuka di lengan putih mulus itu. Merah dan kentalnya darah yang mengalir, tajamnya pisau yang baru saja menggores permukaan kulit dan daging lembut itu justru menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda baginya. Bukan sakit, bukan perihnya luka, melainkan kedamaian sejati...

Gadis itu menggigit bibir serupa buah cherry nya, dipejamkan mata dan ditariknya nafas lembut. Aaahhh, betapa damainya.. rasanya seluruh bebannya, seluruh ketakutannya, seluruh duka laranya hilang dalam sekejap.

SREETTT

Goresan serupa luka semula kembali di goreskan di lengan mulusnya. Entah mengapa, setiap kali tajamnya pisau mengoyak kulitnya, seketika itu juga dia diselimuti kedamaian yang ganjil.,

Ditatapnya bekas luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah merah segar itu. Diusapnya pelan. Di lengannya, entah sudah berapa banyak luka goresan melintang yang memenuhi lengan mulusnya. Setiap kali dia merasa gelisah, inilah yang dia lakukan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sayaangg.. kau baik2 sajaa? " suara merdu yang mengalun di balik pintu itu membuatnya kaget. Cepat cepat di menyembunyikan pisau di dalam tasnya. Cardigan biru tua yang tadi sempat dia lepaskan, buru2 dia kenakan kembali.

Ditatapnya tegang wajahnya di depan cermin. Dan dengan terburu2 dia merapihkan kembali helaian merah mudanya. Sementara emerald hijaunya berpendar kesana kemari. Padahal dia sudah sengaja menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

Akhirnya gadis itu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Senyuman terpaksa menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Seorang pemuda dengan helaian semerah darah yang sejak tadi menunggunya di depan kamar mandi di pusat perbelanjaan itu tampak lega melihat sosok kekasihnya.

"Sakura honey.. kenapa lama sekali? " tanya pemuda merah bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu cemas. Dirangkulnya pundak kekasih merah jambunya. Memastikan bahwa gadis kesayangannya itu tidak apa2.

Gadis merah muda bernama Sakura itu menggeleng pelan dan kembali menyungginglan sebuah senyum palsu agar kekasihnya tak cemas.

Gaara menggandeng Sakura lembut. Ini merupakan kali pertama pemuda yang berasal dari klan ternama desa Suna itu memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada teman2 kuliahnya. Gaara sangat antusias sehingga Sakura yang sebenarnya merasa enggan menjadi tak kuasa menolaknya.

"Heeeiii semuanya..." sapa pemuda tampan itu pada rekan2nya di universitas. Semua memalingkan wajah, memantapkan tatapan mereka pada sosok gadis yang berdiri berdampingan dengan sang pangeran kampus.

"Wwowoooohooo... akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga...!"teriak Kankurou heboh. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi kehebohan di sekitarnya.

Sementara pandangan Sakura terpaku pada satu sosok di belakang sana. Sosok yang pernah dia kenal bertahun tahun lalu. Sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya, namun sang pemuda tampan dengan helaian raven mencuat seperti pantat ayam itu hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan saja..

Uchiha Sasuke.. kaukah itu?

-000000-

*Flashback mode : ON

Suara teriakan ribut, suara bising, suara tawa yang mencemooh, suara ejekan nyaring terdengar memenuhi koridor kelasnya pagi ini. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga teman2nya seheboh itu pagi ini. Juga tidak tahu bahwa dialah penyebab semua kegaduhan itu.

BRAAKK

Seseorang melempar kue dari arah kelas yang berjarak 2 kali dari kelasnya. Entah siapa pelakunya. Dia tak berusaha melihat. Terlalu takut dengan semua pandangan orang disekitarnya, hingga untuk mengangkat wajah saja, dia tak sempat.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan cepat. Secepat deretan cemoohan dan makian yang terlontar ke arahnya. Terutama dari para siswi2 wanita yang bergerombol di depan kelasnya masing2.

"Tidak tahu diri..."

"Gadis rendahan..."

"Cacing tanah..."

"Rumput liar yang harus diinjak!"

Semakin liar cemoohan yang masuk ke telinganya, semakin cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Setibanya di kelas, dia berharap sedikit mendapatkan ruang untuk bernafas. Namun ternyata tidak. Teman2 sekelasnya memang tidak mencemoohnya seperti mereka yang di luar sana. Namun sikap teman2nya, justru lebih mengerikan bagi Sakura.

Teman2 sekelasnya menganggap dia tak ada. Tak pernah ada. Bangkunya di pindah ke sudut pojok belakang kelas. Seluuh pandangan teman2nya melewatinya bgitu saja. Seolah keberadaannya tak pernah ada di antara mereka.

Kenapa mereka begitu jahat? Apa salahnya? Padahal selama ini dia tak pernah melakukan tindakan apapun yang melukai atau menyakiti teman2nya. Kecuali... kecuali statusnya sekarang sebagai kekasih dari siswa nomor satu sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aahhh apa karena itu dia dimusuhi teman2 satu sekolah? Karena dia dianggap merebut kekasih dari siswi paling disayang seantero Konoha Academy, Hyuuga Hanabi?

Dia tak tahu apa2. Dan bukan maksudnya sama sekali untuk merebut kekasih Hanabi. Hanabi bagaimanapun adalah teman sekelasnya. Dan walaupun mereka tidak terlalu akrab, Sakura pun tidak mungkin ingin menyakiti gadis cantik keturunan klan ternama itu.

Hanabi seorang gadis cantik dengan tindak tanduk layaknya tuan puteri. Seluruh siswa dan guru di sekolah ini mengenalnya. Keluarga Hyuuga merupakan penyokong utama keuangan sekolah di masa sulit seperti sekarang ini.

Hyuuga Hanabi dan Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pasangan paling serasi seantero sekolah, wajar saja ketika mereka berpisah, banyak pihak yang menyayangkannya.

Hanabi berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan pemurung setelah mereka tak lagi bersama. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui alasan serta sebab di balik kandasnya hubungan dua sejoli paling terkenal di sekolah mereka itu.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali menggandeng seorang gadis di sisinya. Dia lah Haruno Sakura. Gadis biasa, dari kalangan dan klan biasa yang hanya di pandang sebelah mata. Jangankan untuk berjalan beriringan, menjadi pengiring di belakang sang Uchiha saja, Sakura di anggap tak pantas.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura menjadi musuh utama di Konoha Academy. Keberadaannya menjadi serangga yang harus segera disingkirkan.

Flashback mode : OFF

-000000-

Gaara mengernyit keheranan saat kekasihnya menggenggam erat tangannya. Wajah cantik kekasih merah mudanya terlihat pucat seperti orang sakit. Tubuhnya gemetar hingga Gaara dapat merasakan setiap guncangannya.

"Ada apa sayaangg?" Tanya pemuda dengan helaian semerah darah itu sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Sakura seketika tergeragap, seolah baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk yanh sekian lama menghantui kehidupan remajanya di masa SMA.

Gadis itu terburu menyunggingkan senyuman palsu yang kentara sekali dipaksakan. Gaara menatap tak mengerti satu sudut yang sejak tadi di tatap lekat oleh kekasihnya.

'Hhmmm, bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke sahabatnya? Sejak kapan pemuda itu kembali dari Amegakure? Mengapa tidak emmberi kabar padanya? ' Pikiran Gaara melayang pada sosok pemuda tampan berhelai raven yang merupakan sahabat kentalnya.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum persahabatan saat Sasuke menghampirinya. Namun tubuh kekasih merah mudanya tampak masih kaku di pelukannya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?" Sahut Gaara sambil menepuk singkat bahu bidang teman karibnya itu. Pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kenalkan... ini kekasihku. Haruno Sakura. Sayaangg.. kenalkan, ini sahabatku, Sasuke.."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, namun Sakura tak menyambutnya. Emerald itu tampak membeku menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini. Rasa sakit yang telah lama dia simpan, seketika menyeruak.

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu berlari meninggalkan kerumunan. Dengan menahan isak tangisnya, gadis itu segera berlari menuju toilet.

Dikuncinya pintu. Terengah dia mengatur nafas dan melepas cardigan biru tua yang dia kenakan. Diambilnya pisau yang selalu dia bawa kemana2 di dalam tas miliknya.

CRAAAASSHHH

Kembali dia goreskan tajamnya pisau di pergelangan tangannya. Merahnya darah segar kembali melumuri lengan mulus miliknya.

Aaahhh leganya... betapa damainya.. rasa sakit yang dia rasakan pada lengannya tak sebanding dengan luka di hatinya.

Hanya dengan cara ini dia melepaskan segala beban. Hanya cara ini sebagai pelipur segala laranya.

Suara di balik pintu itu tiba2 membuyarkan kedamaian ganjil yang dia rasakan dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Suara bariton dalam itu amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Buka pintunya, Cherry.. ada yang harus kita bicarakan..."

Cherry.. rasanya sudah bertahun2 dia tak mendengar panggilan itu ditujukan pada dirinya. Panggilan sayang kala mereka masih bersama..

-0000000-

BERSUMBANG~

aaahhh pokoknya makasii buat yang udah nyempetin baca cerita gaje ini

karena odes nubie, jadi yaahh maklumin ajaa klo masih banyak salah dan butuh bimbingan senpai dan master sekalian :)

XoXo :*


	2. Chapter 2

Fear

3

GaaSakuSasu

(AU )

M

#Warning : mental disorder : Masochist. Some scene with violence and adult.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara bariton dalam itu dari balik pintu. Suara itu.. seolah membuka kunci baginya untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dia ingin sekali membunuh semua kenangan itu.

"Buka pintunya sekarang, Cherry! Atau kau lebih suka jika aku mengadu pada kekasihmu tentang hubungan kita di masa lalu?" ancam Sasuke dari balik pintu. Dia tahu, gadis itu pasti akan bereaksi jika di menyangkut kenangan mereka di masa lampau.

GREK~

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit sehingga menciptakan celah diantara keduanya. Namun dengan sebuha gerakan cepat, Sasuke langsung mendorong pintu itu dan merangsek masuk ke dalam.

Di dorongnya tubuh gadis merah muda itu kasar hingga merapat ke dinding toilet yang dingin. Begitu rapatnya tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan hingga membuat Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Ma...ma...mau apa kau?!" cicit Sakura ketakutan. Wajah cantiknya memucat saat sepasang onyx sedalam samudera itu mengintimidasinya lewat tatapan intens. Lututnya terasa lemas dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan.

'Oh Kami-Sama... tolong aku...!" jerit gadis itu dalam hati sambil memejamkan emerald indahnya. Sebuah gerakan yang diartikan berbeda oleh sang pemuda tampan dengan helaian raven mencuat ke belakang.

Sasuke dengan garang menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura dan melumatnya kasar, tanpa basa-basi. Perlakuan kasar Sasuke justru membuatnya mengerang hebat dalam mulut sang pemuda.

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya. Berusaha keluar dari dominasi sang Uhiha. Namun apa daya, gadis cantik itu kalah tenaga.

"Hmmpphhh... hmmpphh..." desah Sakura kencang di sela ciuman panas mereka. Dia ingin Sasuke berhenti menodai dirinya sebagai wanita. Dia ingin keluar dari permainan laknat sang pemuda.

"Bibirmu masih seenak dulu, Cherry..." bisik Sasuke di sela seringai mesumnya. Dia begitu rindu gadis ini. Gadis dengan helaian merah muda yang dulu menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan!" ronta Sakura sekuat tenaga sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Berhasil. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang sehingga menciptakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Wajah Sakura sudah semerah buah tomat. Buah kesukaan Sasuke. Ingin rasanya dia segera menerkam gadis merah muda itu. Memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya yang sudah menjerit menuntut kepuasan.

Nafas Sakura terengah. Dengan kilat keringat yang membasahi wajah cantiknya. Penampilan gadis itu sempurna menggoda sang Uchiha.

Sasuke beranjak mendekat. Sambil memamerkan seringai iblis di wajah tampannya. Sakura segera menyadari bahaya apa yang akan mengancamnya jika sang pemuda raven telah mengeluarkan seringai kejinya seperti ini.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura kasar hingga sang gadis terjerembab jatuh ke lantai toilet yang sedikit basah. Sakura mengerang kesakitan namun tubuhnya langsung di kunci oleh sang pemuda yang menghimpitnya lekat di atas tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dariku sayaaang? Kau tidak tahu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana..." ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda dibalik seringai liciknya.

Cairan bening yang sejak tadi menggenangi emerald indahnya tumpah. Dia menangis. Dia ketakutan setiap kali pemuda itu menyentuhnya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak memiting kedua lengan Sakura ke atas. Tepat di bagian di mana gadis itu biasa menggurat lengan mulusnya hingga tercipta banyak luka. Sasuke justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat luka di lengan mulus gadis yang kini berada di bawah kuasanya.

Pemuda raven itu sengaja memegang erat lengan Sakura di bagian yang terluka. Hingga beberapa goresan masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Dengan sigap, pemuda itu justru menjilati setiap tetes darah yang keluar.

"Aaahh.. aku sangat suka dengan luka-luka mu ini, Cherry! Inilah yang membedakanmu dengan gadis manapun yang pernah kutiduri..."

Sasuke makin tenggelam dalam keasyikannya mempermainkan tubuh Sakura. Dijilatnya setiap luka ditubuh gadis itu sambil tangannya yang lain bergerak menggerayangi setiap inchi tubuh indah sang gadis merah muda.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras. Menahan desahannya sendiri sekuat tenaga. Dia merasa kotor. Dia merasa hina. Dia merasa berkhianat dari kekasihnya, Gaara.

'Gaara-kun... Gaara-kun... gomennasai...' lirih gadis itu dalam hati.

Sasuke makin terangsang dengan tubuh penuh luka Sakura. Sejak mereka masih menjalin kisah di SMA dulu, Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa gadisnya ini seorang penderita masochist.

Sakura merusaha berontak. Dicengkramnya kuat baju lengan kaos panjang yang dikenakan Sasuke agar sang pemuda berhenti mengeksplor mulutnya. Namun saking kuatnya Sakura mencengkram, kain di bagian lengan kanan Sasuke robek akibat ulahnya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Sakura pun begitu. Emeraldnya seolah terpaku dengan pemandangan di balik celah yang sedikit terbuka di bagian lengan sang Uchiha.

Lengan itu sama dengan miliknya! Penuh dengan luka bekas sayatan dan beberapa bekas dibakar.

Sakura tertegun. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sekarang kau tahu Cherry, aku juga seorang Masochist! Bukankah kita sangat serasi?" seringai kejam itu, kembali terlihat di wajah tampan sang pemuda...

TBC~


End file.
